


Derek V.S a three pound rabbit

by Writingpractice0423



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Pets, Rabbits, Writer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpractice0423/pseuds/Writingpractice0423
Summary: "Stiles.""Yea?""Stiles, what is this?""hmmm""Stiles! Why is our bathtub filled with snow?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Derek V.S a three pound rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing fanfiction as writing practice, please leave criticism in the comments are any recommendations, I am new to this. On a side note, I actually was gonna add more to this fic but got bored and decided to finish as is.

Derek worked late tonight, arriving home when it was already dark out; he made quick work to get into his house as fast as possible. Stiles was singing along to the radio in the house, preparing something in the kitchen, but what had caught Derek's attention was the small ball of fur on the couch. Walking into the kitchen, he Wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"DEREK!" he jumped slightly but had kept him in place by the arms around him.

"Stiles, what's on the couch?"

Turned his head to look at the couch, Derek followed his gaze. The ball of fur was now on his hind legs looking right back at them. It was a rabbit, a small rabbit with mostly white fur and brown spots. Much to everyone's surprise, the small creature did not seem to think of the werewolf, rather kept staring, seemingly impressed.

"Scott called me this morning telling me about this really angsty bunny who didn't seem to be afraid of him," Stiles said while moving his body to turn around and look at Derek, but still strapped in his arms.

"So, what is it doing in our living room?"

"Scott said it was too unfriendly and tried to fight everyone interested in adopting him. Stop raising your eyebrows at me".

"And you decided to adopt him. Stop calling me, dude."

"No, WE decided to adopt him. And his name is Olive."

"I don't think a rabbit would be good in this environment. He would be surrounded by wolves all the time."

"But... I- I will take care of him; I really like him. Plus, he hasn't been bothered by the smell of werewolves so far."

Sighing, Derek Kissed Stiles, put on his brave fast, and started his walk towards the rabbit. Now only staring at him the rabbit, didn't move, not as Derek sat down on the couch or when he tried to nudge the rabbit forward. Sitting on the couch, Derek took off his boots and picked up the book he left on the coffee table, willing to ignore the creature then deal with him. However, the fuzzball approached him and started sniffing up his arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Then as the whiskers continued to smell, the little fucking asshole had bitten him. Jumping up quickly and stumbling back, Derek looked at his arm that was now healing and back at the rabbit a few times before turning and looking at Stiles.

He looked guilty and was biting his lip slightly. "Yeah, he seems to have claimed the couch as his. Everything online says that if we wait and treat him well, he will eventually come around to us." Stiles quickly spoke as he ran to approach the rabbit and get between him and Olive. But not to protect Olive, but to protect Derek from the fucking rabbit.

"Where is his cage?"

"I uhm … didn't get him one."

"Why?"

Looking down sheepishly, Stiles spoke, "It uhm… says that allowing bunnies to free roam rather than stay in a cage will build trust more quickly and make them happier." Hurrying, stiles added, "but I got all the material, and rabbit proofed the house. He also has a litter box and toys." Looking around, Derek spotted several cat beds, and a few wooden toys, and a few toys made for small children. Sighing again, he looked at Stiles, ready to tell him the rabbit can't stay, but he stopped when he watched the pale man get on his knees and start petting the mini devil, making cooing noises. If Derek is a sucker, for one thing, Stiles's happiness and little inconvenience were worth it.

Looking back, Derek should have pressed for the rehoming of the asshole.

When Derek had days off, he would take the opportunity to sleep in the too late morning, with Stiles next to him. Stiles worked from home writing his books and editing for a publishing company over the internet. It was only Eight am when Olive came into the room and jumped on the bed. It was cute. He started doing zoomies jumping on the bed and running out of the room, and running back in. This completely woke Stiles up; Derek watched as Olive ran up to him and started licking his cheek, causing him to laugh.

"Alright, I'll get up." Stiles's tone was light and relaxed, but that did little to stop Derek from huffing out in disappointment as the younger man stood up from the bed. Olive also following Stiles out of the room, but not before sniffing at Derek's leg and then.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" The little asshole ran out of the room as quickly as possible, looking like Derek was the one in the wrong.

Stiles called out from the other room. "Derek? Are you okay?" Looking down at the doorway, Olive stood on his hind legs, looking like a smug little asshole.

At the time, Derek gave the little guy a pass since this was still a new environment. Derek should have realized this wasn't behavior caused by change; no, this was an omen.

Later that day, Derek prepared lunch when he got a notification on his phone, an email from Lydia, with information about some neighboring pack. Putting everything down, he moved to the living room, proceeding to sit on the couch and setting up his laptop. It wouldn't turn on; in fact, there isn't a single light on the whole laptop. Before presuming anything, Derek got up and moved to Stiles Office/ Library; he went to grab his laptop charger.

Only half of it came with him. There was a clear cut in it from a small animal.

And from that moment forward he lost, phone chargers, tv chords, etc. 

As it turns out, Derek is weak for two things Stiles happiness and a three-pound hatred filled rabbit. A rabbit who now had a pet bed in every single room in the house and his own chair right by the window. It used to be Derek's chair, the one he liked to read in while the house was quiet, but now Olive had claimed it as his own. Olive made Stiles happy, and it made him cave, but Olive also improved. He stopped biting a lot, and when he did bite, it was more of a nip. He only did it when he didn't like something or when he wanted attention.

Much to the displeasure of Derek, he found himself like the little asshole as well. Even talking to him and sharing pieces of fruit with him. They had Olive for about a year, and Derek fell in love with him. It was late December, and it was snowing heavily; Derek had got home late when he walked in on Stiles, laying on the floor playing with Olive. It was very endearing; it only took a moment for the younger man to notice the other man's presence. He sat up very quickly.

"DEREK!"

"Why is the couch moved?"

"Uhh … Olive wanted more room to run and jump."

"Oh, did he tell you this himself?"

Stiles stood up with a somewhat determined look on his face and made his way over to Derek, "Yes. He did, in fact, tell me." Stiles reached his arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "How was work?"

"Alright, but I am happier now that I am home with you. I am going to go clean up, then I will help you move the couch back, and we can start dinner."

"Yeah, okay."

Derek moved out of Stiles's arm and started down the hallway towards their bathroom; Derek heard a faint oh shit as he opened the door and froze.

"Stiles."

"Yea?"

"Stiles, what is this?"

"hmmm"

"Stiles! Why is our bathtub filled with snow?"

"I didn't want to take Olive out in the cold, So I brought the snow to the tub so that he could experience it in a safe environment."

"You did- I- "Derek was speechless, speechless. He does not know what to do or where to go next. He was only taken out of his thoughts when whiskers and firm press to his ankle alerted Derek to Olive's presence. Looking down, the little fucker has light snow covering his fur and had this little twinkle in his eyes that screamed Fuck you.

Stiles, now behind him, peering over Derek's shoulder, "Are you upset?" Stiles seemed shyer at this moment, looking like Olive, who was now standing on hind legs to attempt to investigate the tub. Turning around to look at Stiles, Derek started to speak, when he completely lost his own mind. That snow still kissed Stiles's hair, and his eyes looked relaxed. Derek completely crumbled.

"No, I am not angry, I- "Derek took a moment to look at Stiles a little longer, beautiful soft skin kissed but moles and freckles, and brown hair that now was long enough to curl a little over his face. And amber eyes opening a map to happiness. "I love you, and I think you're ridiculous."

"Whatever, Olive had fun."

"Yeah, okay, take lucifer back to the living room; I am going to shower." Derek looked down at the asshole, kissing stiles again, embodying pure evil; whatever devil possessed him must be pissed that he is stuck in such a small body, but he would tolerate him because he made Stiles Happy.


End file.
